Fun at the Lake House
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Stefan and Elena deserve some well needed fun while they are at the Lake house together. So that's what they will get. This story is pure fluff with a hint of drama in it, FLUFF LOVERS AND SELENA LOVERS MUST READ!
1. Ticklish Vampire Stefan

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! HEY I'm a new writer for Vampire Diaries and also a new fan to the show its self so bare with me on this story. I am also co-writing this story with another awesome Vampire Diaries writer TwilightElena so if you see this story on her page do not worry she didn't steal it from me. Please tell me if I should continue? This first chapter is taken from episode 14 "Crying Wolf" it's what I wish would have happened at the lake house. ****Anyway I'll stop talking now and let you read ,enjoy.**

* * *

Stefan and Elena are driving in his car towards her parent's lake house. There was a lot going on back home and she just needed a break. Her friends were almost killed by the wolves and she wanted some time with her boyfriend before Elijah collected his promise.

They arrived at the house and Stefan saw Elena's face and wondered what the problem was. "You alright?"

Elena nodded "I'm good… I just haven't been back here since before…"

Stefan understands what she means and a look of panic comes to his face. "Oh my god…Elena listen just say the word and we can get back on the highway and go anywhere else"

"I've always loved it here. I want it to stay that way." She sighed deeply and then looked into his eyes "I was just having a moment." She sniffled and then faked a smile before opening the car door and walking toward the cabin. She walked inside and waited for Stefan but he didn't follow her inside. "You don't have to wait out there. I am all good"

"Well that's great cause I'm uh…I'm stuck."

"Oh my god! You can't get in…"

"It's not going to be a very romantic weekend unless you invite me inside."

"Stefan I can't. My parents left this house to John Gilbert. He is the only one who can invite you in. I'm so sorry I completely forgot."

"You're kidding me right?"

Elena giggled. "Yes, I'm just kidding you."

"Good, so invite me in."

"You know I would but I don't think vampires are allowed inside…"

"What?"

"It's not vampire friendly."

"Meaning what?"

"We can't just get blood from the fridge and we aren't hiding any bears in the cabinets."

It was then Stefan realized what she was doing.

"So what do you suppose we do about that?"

"Well I guess you're going to have to wait for me to vampire proof the house."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know but I'll think of something."

Elena turned and started to walk away.

"Elena Gilbert don't you dare leave me outside." Stefan said.

Giggling Elena turned back around and said "What are you going to do about it huh?" She reached out to him and he went to grab her but she pulled away before he could. "Huh What are you going to do to me?"

"Once I get inside and I will get inside I'm am going to punish you and not stop until you say sorry."

"How are you going to punish me if you can't get in?"

Elena couldn't hide the smirk anymore; she was having way too much fun. Sure he'd get her back when she finally did let him but what was the worst he'd do to her? Kiss her till she was breathless hold her hostage in his arm until she agreed to say sorry…she could handle that.

"You can't come in and I'll be very happy just leaving you out there."

"You have to come outside sometime."

"Not really."

"You'd run out of food. Eventually you'd have to go to the store to buy more."

"I could always order take out, have the food brought here."

"How could you pay him?"

"I'd hand him the money."

The second you'd reach your hand out I'd be able to grab you and pull you out."

"The delivery guys might think you're abusive."

Stefan growled. She giggled. "I guess you're trapped outside then. I hope it doesn't start raining."

"What if the wolves find me?"

Now he was playing dirty.

"Stefan!" she whined.

He laughed. "Let me in."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well now I know I'll be punished so what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Then I'm not letting you in."

"Fine."

He was quiet for a second before he got an idea. He gasped suddenly and looked worried.

"Elena you need to come outside right now."

"Why, is the boogie man behind me?"

"No Elena seriously you're in danger. Come outside right now."

"Why am I in danger?"

"Just listen to me."

Sighing Elena moved a little closer toward the door. "You're just kidding. I'm in no danger."

"Yes…." He said and caught her wrist in his hands. "You are."

She couldn't believe she fell for that. She knew just how to get out of it. She frowned and her whimpered.

"Ow, Steffen let me go you're gripping it too tight."

He let her go and she moved back. She giggled. "You're so easy."

"Elena Gilbert you let me inside right now."

Giggling Elena decided he had suffered enough. "Stefan Salvatore I hereby invite you into this home."

Then she took off running. He grabbed her around the waist his cold hands tickling her sides.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she squealed and giggled.

"Hey, hey, hey what?" he teased.

"No tickling!" she squealed.

"I told you I would punish you until you said sorry and I found out from Caroline that you are extremely ticklish."

"Stefan no don't!" Elena squealed.

This is not what she had in mind. She couldn't handle this. He'd crack her way too easily, especially if he found her weak spot.

He laughed and carried her into one of the bedrooms and pinned her down on the bed with her arms over her head.

"Stefan don't please!"

"If you say sorry I won't tickle you."

"I was just fooling around."

"Then I'm going to tickle you."

He smirked and attacked her sides. Elena burst into giggles and started squirming trying to get away from him.

"Stop! Stefan stop!" she giggled.

"Where is your weak spot? Is it your stomach or your sides?" he taunted.

"No! No!" she cried out.

"Say sorry and I'll stop."

"Never!"

"Then I won't stop."

He moved up and tickled her underarms. She screamed. "No! Stefan not there PLEASE!"

She laughed hysterically screaming in laughter. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! STOP! STOP!"

Stefan stopped and laughed as she panted for air.

"I'm sorry for keeping you outside; please don't ever tickle me again."

He laughed. "I now know your biggest weakness." He smirked.

She glared at him. He smiled and leaned down kissing her passionately. Elena kissed back until she felt Stefan stiffen, he pulled back and growled.

"What?"

"You're in danger."

"Stefan, we stopped that a while ago."

"I know. I'm serious. I smell them. They followed us."

"Who?"

"The wolves."

Elena gasped and a look of panic crossed her face.

* * *

**(A/N This is after the huge fight scene with the wolves is over.)**

Elena sighed. She clung tightly to Stefan as she watched Tyler walk away. Stefan had saved her life…again. Stefan kissed her head.

"Are you all right?"

She only nodded. For some reason she was having a hard time finding her voice.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Let's get you inside where it's warm." He lifted her bridal style and walked back into the house. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine a little shaky but I'm physically fine. Are you all right? You seem to be a little…I don't know weak."

"Before the man came after you he shot me with a wooden bullet in the heart and my leg."

Elena gasped.

"Tyler helped me though and I'm fine. Although now would be a good time for me to be able to get some blood from the fridge or find that hidden bear in the cabinets." He teased.

Elena giggled softly.

"If you need to go hunting I'm coming with you."

"I'm all right. I just need to rest."

Elena reached down and pressed her palm to the edge of the side table next to her and slid it down the sides.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

Elena lifted her bloody hand to him. "Here"

"Are you sure?"

"You need your strength. Plus a little each day, remember?"

Sighing Stefan took her hand and as gently as he good sucked her blood. He let her hand go and the wound was gone.

"Does it hurt you?" Stefan asked.

"When you first started it did but I've gotten used to it."

"You are an amazing girlfriend for allowing me to do this."

"Well then we're even because you're an amazing boyfriend in general."

"Well I have had over 100 years of practice." He teased.

Elena giggled.

"Were any of those girls you dated better than me….I mean after Kat?"

"Hmmm well you know I did date this one girl."

"Hey!" Elena squealed.

Stefan laughed. "I'm just kidding. You are the best girlfriend I've ever had, before and after my change."

"Good."

They shared a kiss on the lips.

"So what about you? Any past boyfriends?"

"You know all about him."

"Matt, he was your only past boyfriend?"

"It was hard to date when I have not only an over protective father, but an over protective brother, plus an over protective male best friend. Every guy that had tried to get close to me was chased away by them. Then Matt and I started to date and then…my parents died and I just…."

Elena sighed. Even after all this time her parents were still a tough subject, especially since they were back at their lake house.

"It's ok I get it. Was Matt a better kisser than me?" he asked.

"Only by a lot." Elena teased.

"Wanna repeat that?"

"Matt is a much better kisser than you."

A playful growl escaped Stefan's lips and he started to tickle her sides. She squealed and jumped up off his lap.

"No more tickling."

"Say I'm the better kisser or else you will get to meet the tickle monster."

Elena thought about it for a minute. He was just shot and weakened. How much damage could he really do to her? He wouldn't be as fast or strong now right?

"Well I would but I always promised to never lie to you Stefan so I'm sorry."

Then she took off running up the stairs. She ran into the of the bedrooms and closed the door locking it. As she turned around she jumped Stefan was standing right there smirking.

"Elena, never underestimate the power of a vampire."

He quickly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms pinning her down onto the bed.

"You've got one last chance to say I'm the better kisser or I will tickle you."

Elena was about to surrender when a thought hit her…were vampires ticklish? Only one way to find out. Elena reached her hands out and started to tickle his sides. To her surprise Stefan jerked back almost falling off the bed. Elena smirked.

"Hmmm so big strong vampire is ticklish."

"Elena I swear don't you dare ever tickle me." Stefan growled.

"Or what? You're going to bite me. Drink my blood? I'm sooo scared." She teased.

"No, I'll do much worse than that."

"What?"

"You see I have two advantages over you. One, as a vampire because I don't need to breathe." Using his super speed her climbed back onto the bed and pinned her arms over her head. "Two I know your weakest spot. You do need to breathe and don't know my weakest spot, so if you really want to start a tickle fight with me go ahead but I promise you will lose." He threatened playfully.

Elena struggled to get her arms free but failed. She whined. "You also have the vampire powers like super strength over me too. It's not fair." Elena pouted hoping to get him with her puppy dog face.

"Nope, puppy dog pout won't work on me. Now you have two choices. You admit that I'm a much better kisser than Matt or I'm going to tickle your underarms and I'm not going to stop until you say the magic words."

Elena gulped but nodded. "Ok, ok I'll say it let my arms go."

Stefan let her arms go. She smirked. "So easy." She knocked his backwards and started to tickle everywhere she could reach. Stefan laughed and let her enjoy herself. Plus it had been ages since someone had tickled him. He'd get her back when the time was right.

"Elena, Elena stop!" Stefan laughed.

"Aww is wittle vampire Stefan ticklish?" she taunted.

Stefan laughed and squirmed, sure he could easily over power her but he wanted to let her have some fun…plus he was secretly loving the feeling of her hands on him.

"Where is your weak spot tough guy?" Elena asked.

"Find it yourself. You'll never find it."

Elena giggled and tickled all over his body, none of the spots got the same reaction she had when he tickled her weak spot.

"Where is it!" she demanded.

"Told you, you'd never find it."

Elena's arms got tired and she stopped and pouted. "I hate you!"

"I love you too. Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's nice not being the victim for once."

Stefan laughed. "I'll get you back for it when the time is right."

"I know you will."

Elena sighed.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Just another moment…sorry."

"It's ok…do you want to talk about it?"

"My brother and my father used to team tickle me all the time when I was younger. My father would hold my arms up and my brother would come tickle me. Then I'd get to tickle Jeremy while my father held him and in the end we'd get to tickle my dad. It was just this huge tickle battle. My mom would come in to get us for something and the three of us would team up and tickle her."

Stefan gave her a small smile. He frowned when he saw tears fill her eyes.

"Hey, Elena, What's wrong."

"I'm so confused Stefan." She said her voice cracking. "I'm so confused about everything and it's driving me crazy."

"Shhhhh," Stefan soothed. "What are you confused about?"

"The ones that are dead are the only parents I've ever known, but they aren't my real ones. My real parents are disappointments and are not people I want in my life and that makes the pain of my real parents death hurt worse. I want them back Stefan even if it was just for a day I want them back!"

Elena burst into tears. Stefan pulled her into him and let her cry into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and soothed her.

* * *

After a few minutes Elena pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry this was supposed to be a fun romantic weekend and I keep ruining it with my "moments." I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Everyone needs a good cry once in a while especially after what you've been through."

"You such an amazing boyfriend…oh and for the record you are a much better kisser than Matt, no doubt about it."

Stefan laughed. "I'm glad to hear it. So are you hungry?"

Elena nodded. "Just remember my cooking makes Vervain taste like the best thing in the world."

Stefan laughed. "Ok, I'll do the cooking. You can just sit here and watch me." Stefan got up and went into the kitchen.

After a nice dinner and watching a movie cuddled on the couch Elena and Stefan went to bed. The day had been long and crazy and they both needed a good night sleep.

* * *

**A/N so that's just the first chapter most of this story will be fluff there will be a little bit of drama but most of it is pure romantic fluff so let me know if I should continue. **


	2. Water Fun

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Here is the next chapter. Thanks for such a great turn out everyone. **

_

* * *

Stefan was on his back groaning in pain. His face was red and burned from Vervain. A hooded figure was standing over him with a gun shooting wooden bullets at him as he cried out in pain. _

"_Elena! Elena help me please help me!" _

_Elena went to help him but there was some kind of force holding her back. _

"_What, what's happening I can't move." _

_An evil laugh came from the hooded figure. _

"_You can't save your little Stefan now." _

"_Stop! Don't hurt him please!" _

"_If I can't have him no one can." _

"_What? Who are you?" _

_The hooded figure removed her hood to reveal Katherine. Elena gasped. "No, you're in the tomb you can't get out." _

"_I'll always find my way back Elena. I might not be able to have Stefan love me but I can make sure he doesn't love you either." _

_Kat shot another bullet at Stefan this time hitting him in the heart. _

"_No Stefan!" Elena cried. _

"_This hurts doesn't it Stefan, do you want me to stop?"_

"_Yes! Kat stop hurting him!" Elena cried. _

"_No I don't care! I'll never love you!" Stefan choked out. _

"_Fine then you've left me no choice. If I can't have you no one can." _

_Kat grabbed a pointy wooden stick and….._

"NO! STEFAN!" Elena screamed as she shot up bed. She panted for air and cried hysterically. She looked over next to her but saw no one. She screamed again. "STEFAN!" This time she felt a gust of wind and Stefan was in front of her.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong." He asked.

"Stefan, it was Kat she was going to kill, She killed you." Elena cried as she fell into his arms.

"Shhhhh it was a bad dream. Kat is locked away in the tomb. I'm fine."

"She was shooting you with wooden bullets and spraying you with Vervain. You were begging me to help you but I couldn't move. Kat killed you. You were screaming in pain and I couldn't help you. Stefan it was so horrible!"

"It was only a bad dream. Kat is locked away she can't hurt you anymore. I'm safe."

Elena pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"It felt so real. When I woke up and you were here I got scared."

"I didn't mean to scare you I was just in the kitchen. I was going to surprise you with a breakfast in bed."

"After what happen last night with the wolves I just…."

"Shhhhh, it's all over. We're both safe no one can hurt us. Plus Kat is too in love with me to kill me."

Elena shook her head. "She said if she couldn't have you no one could."

"Elena trust me Kat would drink animal blood before she killed me."

"It was just so real."

"But it wasn't. It was a bad dream."

Stefan kissed her head.

"Will you make me forget it please? Make me forget the nightmare."

"Elena I'd never control your mind like that."

"Please, I'm asking for it. I want it out of my head so we can just enjoy the rest of our weekend."

Stefan sighed. "I want you to be 100% positive before I do this."

"I am Stefan please…I can't get it out of my head." She begged whimpering the last part.

Stefan sighed. "Ok, take off your necklace for a second."

Elena did as he said.

"Look me directly in the eyes."

They both locked eyes.

"You will forget about your nightmare. You will always remember that you and I are perfectly safe where we are and that nothing will hurt us. You will spend the rest of this weekend enjoying yourself having fun."

"I will forget about my nightmare. I will always remember that you and I are perfectly safe where we are and that nothing will hurt us. I will spend the rest of this weekend enjoying myself having fun."

Stefan broke eye contact with her and she blinked a few times.

"Morning Stefan." She greeted.

"Morning, you sleep ok?"

"Perfect."

Stefan smiled and nodded. "Good. I have a surprise for you wait here."

Stefan left the room vampire speed and then returned with a tray of eggs, bacon, and sausage and a glass of orange juice.

"I thought you'd enjoy breakfast in bed."

"You're so sweet."

He sat down next to her and put the tray over her legs.

"So what's on the plan for today?"

"Fun."

Elena giggled. "What kind of fun."

"Well I could tickle you some more." Stefan smirked.

"No, no, no, that's ok." Elena squealed.

Stefan laughed.

"I don't know, let's eat, shower, get dressed and then go from there."

"Am I showering alone?"

"That depends." Stefan smirked.

"On what?"

"If you can get in the bathroom and lock me out before I can get in."

Elena squealed and jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom closing and locking the door. She turned around jumped startled by Stefan standing there.

"Hmm looks like you're going first then." Elena teased. She pretended to walk about but squealed when Stefan grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up onto the counter.

"That's not a smart idea Ms. Gilber, you see vampires cannot shower alone it's a rule."

"Why are they scared of water?"

Stefan laughed. "Something like that. But they have to shower with someone otherwise we freak out."

"Big strong vampires are scared of water and are ticklish good to know." Elena teased. Elena reached behind her and turned on the sink. She put her hand under and flicked water on Stefan. Then giggled.

"You're asking for it." Stefan growled. He threw her over his shoulder making her squeal. He turned on the shower and went inside.

"Stefan I still have my clothes on!" Elena squealed.

"So do I."

Stefan turned off the hot water and turned on the cold water.

"Ahhhh Stefan no!" she squealed.

Stefan laughed. "So it looks like vampires aren't the only ones scared of water or…." He trailed off and whispered in her ear "ticklish."

"Stefan no!"

Stefan started to tickle her as she sunk down laughing.

"You win you win I surrender." Elena giggled.

Stefan stopped and helped her stand back up. He turned the water back so it was warm. They finished up their shower together and got dressed.

Stefan helped her put back on her necklace.

"So, what now?"

"Want to go for a swim?"

"At the lake?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Isn't it too cold?"

"Not really, it's warm out today."

"Can't we…I mean can't I get sick? Swimming during the cold?"

"It's warm outside today."

"How can you be sure?

"Elena is there a reason you're trying to avoid going swimming?"

"N-no of…of course not."

"Elena I can tell when you're lying, what's going on?"

Elena sighed. "I haven't been in a pool or lake or anything like that since…. "

Stefan sighed. "You really are scared of water."

Elena nodded not looking him in the eyes. "Showers and things like that I can handle but big open spaces filled with water just…I can't. I remember being in the car as it went off the bridge watching as the water got higher and higher and the car went lower and lower. I'm sorry Stefan I just…I can't swim."

"Do you even know how?"

"I know how, I just don't like to."

"Elena, if you trust me…I can help you overcome that. Or we can kick back in here and watch movies or something. It's up to you.

"I do trust you and I do want to get over it. I've just never felt ready."

"Are you ready now?"

Elena nodded.

"Ok, go upstairs and change and come back down."

Elena rushed upstairs and changed into her swim suit and ran back downstairs Stefan was standing there in his swim suit too. Elena couldn't help but stare at his chest. He laughed.

"Take a picture it will last long." He teased.

She snapped out of it and blushed.

"How it is possible you can be over 100 years old and still be that hot?"

Stefan laughed. "My secret. Are you sure you're ready for this."

Elena nodded. They both walked outback and to the dock.

Stefan jumped into the water and surfaced.

"What scares you most?"

"Being under water…not being able to breathe."

"So just slowly climbed in and swim over to me. "

Elena took a step back and shook her head.

"Ok, let's try something easier." Stefan swam over to the edge of the dock. "Come sit over here."

Elena walked over and sat on the edge of the dock letting her feet hang over.

Stefan took some water and cupped his hands gently pouring it on Elena's legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping you get used to it."

She nodded. She loved and trusted Stefan but she was a little nervous.

"Ok, now come here."

Stefan gently took her off the dock and into his arms. She whimpered when the cold water touched her skin.

"Shhh I've you, you're safe."

Elena relaxed into his hold.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked.

"Getting better. I feel safe being here with you."

"Good, that's what I want."

He gently let her feet go but kept her wrapped tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry I'm such a baby Stefan."

"You aren't a baby. You're parents drowned and you witnessed it, it's only natural water would make you uncomfortable."

"It did…but it's not anymore. I'm getting more comfortable now."

"Good. Can I let you go?"

"Yes, I want to see what happens."

Stefan pulled away from her.

She just stood there for a moment.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm actually fine. I'm not scared."

Stefan smiled. He took a few steps back.

"Swim to me, get the rest of your body wet, help you get used to it."

Elena swam over to him, to his surprise once she reached him she took a deep breath and drove under the water. He felt her grabbed his ankles so he spread his legs. The next thing he knew she was behind him. He turned and smiled.

"What was that?"

"I swam under your legs. My dad used to let me do that to him all the time."

"So you're ok with being under water?"

"Yeah all I needed was that few minutes of just feeling safe in the water again and you gave it to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome baby."

Then Stefan smirked.

"Stefan what are you thinking?" Elena asked.

Stefan didn't answer, now that she was comfortable, they could start having fun. He grabbed her back into his arms and lifted her over his head. She squealed and squirming in his holding knowing what he was going to do.

Stefan threw her into the water. She shrieked and when she surfaced he was gone.

"Stefan? Stefan? Stefan!"

Then she felt a breath on her neck.

"You're right behind me aren't you?"

"Yep." He said and poked her sides.

She squealed and spun around. He pulled her in his arms and they shared a kiss.

"You want to try something really romantic?" Stefan asked.

"Sure."

Stefan pulled them both underwater. He started to kiss her and for a second she kissed back…then she needed air so she pushed him away and pushed herself back up to the surface. Stefan surfaced and laughed at her.

"Sorry."

"It's ok I guess that would be more romantic if I was a vampire huh?"

"It was perfectly romantic. Sorry I almost drowned you."

She giggled. "it's ok. I enjoyed it for the few seconds we were down there."

"Good, so did I."

"Only you kiss like an old man." Elena teased.

Stefan splashed her. She squealed and splashed him back.

"It's on Elena!"

They bother splashed and splashed at each other laughing and enjoying their time. Finally they called a truce.

"Thanks for helping me overcome my fear Stefan."

"Anytime, I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me help you."

They shared and passionate kiss on the lips. Elena's stomach broke them apart.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." Stefan teased poking Elena in the stomach. She giggled and nodded. They both went inside and dried off getting changed into some clothes. Stefan made them some lunch, they spent the rest of the afternoon and evening just kicking back and watching some movies. Elena fell asleep on Stefan's shoulder. He carried her up to bed and they cuddled together fell asleep happy that they had a nice drama free day, no worries, just fun and love.

* * *

**A/N next chapter more and more fluff lol**


	3. Pillow Fights

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THANK YOU TO MY CO-WRITER TWILIGHTELENA FOR HELPING ME WRITE PART OF THIS CHAPTER! A SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING FROM EPISODE 15 "THE DINNER PARTY" I DO NOT OWN IT!**

* * *

The next morning Elena opened her eyes and saw Stefan staring at her. She smiled and said "You're staring."

"I'm gazing." He teased.

"It's creepy." She teased back.

"It's romantic."

They both just smiled at each other. Then Elena pulled the pillow out from under her and put it over her face.

"Hey!" he laughed. He went to removed it but she held onto it tighter. "Fine have it your way."

His hands went right to her sides tickling her up and down. She burst into giggles squirming around.

Elena pulled the pillow from her face and smacked Stefan with it. He stopped tickling and grabbed his pillow hitting her back. They got into a pillow fight with feathers flying around everyone.

"You win you win." Stefan laughed after a few minutes.

Elena giggled but stopped. "I should go shower."

"I love it, let's go."

Elena giggled. "Just me."

Stefan pouted. Elena giggled again. I'll be out later."

She climbed off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Stefan laughed. "I'm going to go downstairs and start breakfast."

He ran downstairs. A little later Elena came back downstairs. Stefan was standing at the sink staring into space. Something was wrong.

"Stefan…"

"Elena…I'm sorry."

"Oh no what did Damon do this time?"

"He killed Elijah."

"What! Why!"

"Because you can't trust him Elena, you were in danger it had to be done."

"OH so you're saying I should trust Damon?"

"No."

Stefan ran and stood right in front of her and took her face in his hands making her look directly in the eyes. "I want you to trust me. I can keep you and everyone you care about safe."

"What about Klaus?"

"We've got the dagger, it works on originals."

"Wait isn't the dagger in Elijah?"

"No, Damon stabbed him and took the dagger out."

"NO!" Elena cried.

She rushed over to the journals of John Gilbert and started flipping through the pages.

"Elena what is it?" Stefan asked.

"Damon was supposed to leave the dagger in, otherwise he is alive again. It says so right here."

Stefan rushed over and took the book from his hands. He quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone.

After a few minutes he hung up and sighed. "Elijah is gone. Damon has no idea where he went. We need to watch our back. He might come here."

Elena nodded. "I know you hate Damon but killing Elijah had to be done. He can't be trusted." Stefan sighed.

"You're right. Neither Elijah or Damon can be trusted, but you can. I trust you Stefan always."

"Good." He kissed her head. "Because I want you to kill yourself."

"What?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to give you my blood after but we need Elijah to think you will kill yourself."

"Why?"

"Without you, he has no deal. You can get close enough to stab him without inviting him in."

"So you're saying I need to stab myself in the stomach…and he will invite me into his arms and I stab him?"

"He will invite you into your arms to save you. That's when you stab him."

"Then…?"

"I'm going to feed you my blood and heal you. You have to trust me Elena, I will not let you die."

"I know."

Stefan pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Stefan stiffens. "He's here"

Elijah plays with the stones in his hands looking at the house when suddenly the front door explodes open.

"You have to go. I need to talk to him alone" Elena knows that nothing will happen if Stefan is there.

"Elena..."

"Stefan, I'm ok. He can't come in the house"

Elijah hears them and moves closer to the door." You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out"

Elena goes at the door but stays inside just to be safe." They shouldn't have done what they did."

"The deal is off."

"I'm renegotiating."

"You have nothing left to negotiate with."

Elena has a knife in her hands and she shows it to him._ "_I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death."

"Stefan won't let you die."

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before... promise me... You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff."

Elena sighs, she really wished that he would believe her so she wouldn't have to do it but he didn't listen. She quickly stabs herself in the stomach. She's bleeding a lot. Elijah rushes over her but he can't get in.

"Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you!"

"Give me your word!"

"I give you my word!"

Elena staggers outside and falls into his arms. He takes her in his arms and tries to help her but she sticks the dagger into his heart killing him. He falls to the floor dead and she collapses next to him bleeding profusely. Stefan rushes over her and bites his wrist quickly before sticking it into her mouth.

A few seconds later Damon rejoins them and says "Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out…"

"Thanks Damon now get rid of the body." Stefan said. He looked back to Elena.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

"The pain is going away fast. I feel the wound healing."

"Can you stand?" Stefan asked.

"With your help."

Stefan helped her stand then let her learn on him as they walked back inside. He took her upstairs and helped her lay down on the bed.

"Just rest. I'm going to make sure Damon didn't just leave that body out there."

Elena nodded and closed her eyes as Stefan left.

"I knew you always secretly loved me."

Elena's eyes snapped open and saw Damon standing there.

"Damon, we've been over this a million times. I do not love you. I love Stefan and I always will."

"Then why did you almost kill yourself just so I was protected?"

"I almost killed myself to protect Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline and everyone else that I love, you just happen to be on the list of people I want to live."

"Why do you want me to live if you don't love me?"

"Everything I do for you isn't for you. I do it for your brother, Stefan, I do it for him."

"Why?"

"I know what it's like to almost lose a brother." Elena said glaring at Damon. "I love Stefan way too much to make him suffer that pain."

"Oh please, your brother is fine."

"Yeah he is. But before I saw the ring and I thought he was dead I was in so much pain I couldn't breathe. I was so scared I couldn't even think. I literally felt like my world was crashing in around me. I literally felt like the walls of my room were closing in with me inside it. I don't ever want to put someone I love through that. So yes Damon, I do want you alive but NOT because I love you, but because I love Stefan too much to let him go through the pain of losing you."

"Or you just know, there is no way to kill me."

"No, I know there are ways to kill you. All I have to do is say the word to Bonnie and she will kill you."

"I could kill her first."

"You wouldn't stand a chance. Bonnie will have you on the ground screaming in pain before you can move one step toward her. She has, remember that night of the carnival? After you almost killed my best friend."

"I still think Caroline would be better off dead but…"

"SHUT UP DAMON!"

Elena groaned as a pain surged through her head. Stefan walked in.

"What's going on? Damon what are you still doing here?"

"Nothing I was just saying goodbye to my good buddy Elena." Damon turned to Elena and said "Goodbye, good buddy Elena." With that he vampire sped out of the house.

Stefan looked to Elena. "What really happen?"

"Nothing, just Damon being Damon."

Stefan chuckled. "How's your stomach."

"Fine, it doesn't even hurt."

"How is your head, does it hurt or are you dizzy?"

"All of the above. I feel dizzy and my head hurts."

"It's just the side effects of the blood. It should be gone by morning. Just get some rest."

"Will you come lay down with me."

Stefan crawled into the bed laying on his back. Elena moved into his sides and laid on his chest.

"Much better."

Stefan kissed her head.

"Stefan are you getting the feeling we aren't supposed to have this fun weekend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between the wolves, and now Elijah, I just…I don't know it just seems like we never get a moments peace."

"We still have a few more days here. I'll make sure you have fun. Even if I have to spend the whole week tickling you."

Elena giggled. "That wouldn't be fun."

"It would be, for me."

They both laughed.

Elena yawned. "Sorry I'm kind of tired."

"Stabbing yourself in the gut can do that to you. Plus I'm sure the headache and dizziness doesn't help. Close your eyes and get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You won't leave?"

"No, I promise."

Elena nodded and cuddled closer into him. She closed her eyes and she was out. Stefan smirked and kissed her head. Suddenly feeling tired he closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was out.

* * *

The next thing he knew he was being hit in the head with something. He groaned and opened his eyes Elena was sitting over him smacking him with the pillow.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

He grabbed the pillow stopped her from hitting him again.

"Didn't we just fall asleep?"

"No, we've been asleep for hours it's almost dinner time." She said. She grabbed the pillow back from him and hit him with it again. "Now wake up!

"Ok, ok I'm up." He laughed. "I thought you had a headache?"

"I slept through it. I'm fine now. I want to have more fun before we have to go back home and face reality."

Stefan grabbed his pillow. "You want fun, I'll give you fun." He smacked her with the pillow. "It's on Elena!"

They both smacked each other with the pillows laughing as they went. Elena knew she'd never win against his vampire strength so she'd have to weaken him. She suddenly dropped her pillow and whimpered. "Stefan stop!"

Stefan stopped and watched as she covered her face with her hands.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"You hit me too hard." She whimpered trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to are you ok?"

Elena started shaking with silent laughter.

"No Elena don't cry I'm really sorry." Stefan said.

Elena burst into hysterical laughter "That was just too easy." With that she smacked him in the head with her pillow knocking him onto his back as she climbed on top of him.

"You tricked me." Stefan said.

"No, you're just too easy." She giggled.

He playfully growled and rolled them over so he was on top of her pinning her down. "You're in trouble."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well I could take one of these feathers and tickle you till you say sorry or…"

"Or what?" Elena gulped.

Stefan just smirked and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled and kissed back. They were cut off by her stomach growling. Elena blushed as they pulled away. Stefan laughed "It's all right. We did skip lunch."

"I ruined the moment." She whined.

"No, I'm hungry too. Let's go see what we have for dinner."

She nodded as they climbed off the bed and went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Am I doing all the cooking again?" Stefan asked.

"I'll cook…but you might end up looking for a bottle of Vervain to wash it down with."

Stefan laughed. "All right. I'll cook." He went into the kitchen with Elena behind him. He looked in the fridge and smirked. "Perfect. We are having your favorite tonight. Chicken Parmesan."

Elena smiled. "Are you going to make your own cheese?"

"Nope not tonight."

Elena giggled. "All right I'm going to get our drinks."

Stefan started to remove the food he needed when he heard a loud bang from outside.

"Sounds like a…."

He was cut off by another loud bang only this time it knocked the power out. He heard glass breaking, then he heard Elena scream, but what scared him the most was the strong smell of her blood…

* * *

**A/N what do you guys think happen to Elena? Is she ok? Can Stefan save her without losing control? Find out in the next chapter. Thank you again to my co-writer TwilightElena for her help in writing this chapter. For update and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: com/Hopelessromanticgurl**


	4. Food Fight

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

He was cut off by another loud bang only this time it knocked the power out. He heard glass breaking, then he heard Elena scream, but what scared him the most was the strong smell of her blood…

"Elena?"

"Stefan I'm fine!"

If the smell of blood didn't give away her lie, the sound of her voice just did. He could hear the fear clearly when she spoke.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, Stefan I'm fine. Please don't come near me."

Stefan's breathing got harder. He forced himself to stay in control. "I love Elena, I love Elena, I love Elena!" he told himself. He could see in the dark but Elena couldn't. He felt himself gaining more control over himself. He walked over to Elena.

"Stefan please don't come near me."

"It's too late."

Elena felt hands on her waist and herself being picked up and placed on the counter.

"Stefan!"

"Shhh, I'm a vampire remember I can see in the dark."

"Yeah, I remember you're a vampire and my foot is bleeding more than any vampire can handle please Stefan I can take care of it please."

"No, I'm in control Elena."

"Stefan please!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes but…"

"No, no buts, do you trust me."

"Yes."

"Then let me help you."

"Stefan…I can't see, please I need to see you."

Stefan reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He pressed a button and the room lit up. He handed her the phone.

"Look at my face Elena, I'm in control. Let me help you." Stefan said.

Elena nodded. He carried her over the couch and sat her down. "Stay here."

"Stefan where are you…." She stopped as he zoomed off…but then zoomed right back with the first aid kit in his hands.

He sat on the coffee table in front of her he took her hurt foot in his hands. He cleaned away all the blood and cleaned the cut.

"It's not too deep at all you should be fine."

"It hurts." Elena choked out.

Stefan lightly ran his figure over the wound. His finger hit something. Elena yanked her foot back.

"OW STOP!"

Stefan sighed. "You've got glass in your foot. I have to take it out."

Elena nodded.

"I'll be gentle I promise."

"I trust you."

Stefan grabbed the tweezers and gently grabbed the piece of glass and took it from Elena's skin, which of course made it start to bleed again.

"Stefan…"

"I'm fine."

He cleaned away the blood quickly.

"Ok, now comes the disinfecting, also known as peroxide."

Elena whimpered.

"I'll be gentle I promise."

Elena bit her lip and nodded.

Stefan rubbed her foot gently with a cotton ball covered in peroxide. Elena groaned holding back a scream. Once Stefan was done he covered it with a band-aid.

"Done. Well done Ms. Gilbert, you were a good girl."

Elena giggled. "You would have made a good doctor."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do Dr. Stefan."

He smiled and placed a kiss to her wound. She squealed and tried to pull her foot back.

"Stefan don't!"

"Someone has ticklish feet." He teased.

"Stefan I swear if you tickle my feet I'll kick you in the face."

"That might have worked on someone people but it has no effect on me."

Stefan started to tickle her feet. She screamed and laughed hysterically squirming on the couch jerking her leg trying to pull away.

"Ste-Stefan Sto-stop!" she screamed.

He laughed and continued.

Elena took her other foot and kicked him as hard as she could. Only she didn't see where she was kicking and hit him right in between the knees. He stopped instantly and fell off the table and onto the floor groaning in pain. Elena giggled a bit. "I thought you weren't effected by my kicking." She teased.

"That…was…mean…" Stefan gasped.

"Sorry I warned you."

Stefan got back up and sat next to her. "I thought your underarms were your most ticklish, now I'm starting to re-think it."

"They both are, my feet and my underarms. Most people don't tickle my feet because…well you can see why."

He laughed. "I'm never going to tickle your feet again."

Elena giggled. "I am sorry, I meant to hit your leg."

"It's ok. I should have listened to you."

"Now, you stay here I'm going to make dinner and clean up the mess in the kitchen."

"We have no power."

"Right…I could always make you some bunny or something." He teased.

"Bunny on a stick sounds good."

Stefan laughed. "Stay here. I'm going to check the box."

Elena nodded. Stefan left and a little bit later the lights came back on. She sighed in relief. Stefan came back in,

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok, just stay here, I'm going to cook."

"But Stefan my blood."

"I'll be fine."

"Stefan."

"Will it make you feel better cleaning it yourself?"

"Yes."

"Fine, you can clean it yourself."

Elena got off the couch and went into the kitchen. Stefan sighed. Truth was he would have lost control if he came in contact with her blood. It was hard enough the first time. This was supposed to be fun and romantic and he wasn't going to lose control here….not again. Elena came back.

"Done, no sign of blood or glass."

"Can I go cook now?"

"I was going to cook."

"Oh I get it as pay back for the tickle torture you're going to poison me." He teased.

"Yep." She giggled.

Stefan just laughed shaking his head at her. He went into the kitchen and started to cook. Elena got bored so she went into the kitchen. Once she saw Stefan she burst into laughter. He was wearing one of her mother's aprons that was all pink and covered in flowers.

Elena laughed. He looked hysterical.

"You think this is funny?" he asked.

She nodded still laughing.

"Well how funny do you think this is?"

He grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at her.

"STEFAN!" she shrieked still laughing. She grabbed a handful of flour and threw it back.

"Oh it's on Elena!"

Flour, sugar, egg, and other cooking ingredients went flying all around the kitchen landing in each other's hair and face. They were both laughing hysterically trying to get the upper hand in their playful fight.

Finally Stefan called a truce.

"If we use up any more food, we really will be having Bunny on a stick."

Elena giggled and put the egg back down. She laughed harder when she saw Stefan. He laughed when he saw her. They both just stood there laughing hysterically for a few minutes.

"Thanks a lot now I'm a mess." Elena whined.

Stefan laughed. "You're beautiful, anyone who says otherwise is blind."

"You're my boyfriend you have to say that."

"No, I'm boyfriend which means I'm honest with you, even when it hurts. If you were a mess right now I'd tell you."

Elena just giggled. "I'm going to shower…again be back later."

He laughed at her and nodded. "Ok, dinner will be ready by the time you get out."

Elena nodded and headed upstairs.

* * *

A little later Elena returned.

"You're done?"

"Yep. Why?"

"That was fast…don't most girls spend like three hours in the shower?"

"Yes, but most girls don't have vampire boyfriends or best friend witches or a doppelganger out to kill everyone she loves."

Stefan laughed. "Ok I see your point."

"Is dinner ready?"

"Not yet."

"How much longer?"

"A few more minutes."

"I'm hungry." Elena whined.

Stefan laughed. Awwww is poor wittle Elena hungwy." He mocked.

She pouted. "Stefan!"

"Relax it will be ready soon."

"If you don't hurry I will be trying that bunny on a stick."

Stefan laughed at her. "Just relax it will be ready soon enough."

Elena hopped onto the counter.

"Once the pasta is ready to drain we can eat."

"Ok…is the pasta ready yet."

Stefan laughed. "Were you always this stubborn and I was just too blind to see it?" he teased.

"Maybe…is the pasta done now."

"When the timer goes off the pasta is ready. Stop asking or I'm going to take out the tickle monster."

"Sorry!" Elena squealed.

Finally the timer went off. Elena smiled.

"Yes, Elena the pasta is ready now."

Elena giggled. "I didn't say anything."

"Your face said it all."

"Oh so now you're a mind reader."

Stefan laughed. He drained the pasta and turned to Elena. "Now we have to wait for this to cool."

"WHAT! BUT YOU SAID…."

Stefan laughed. "You are so easy."

"Stefan!" she whined.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Come on let's eat."

Stefan and Elena made a plate of food and sat down.

"I love your cooking." Elena smiled

"I love you."

Elena giggled.

"Wow you'd think with a guy who has been around for over 100 years would have a better comeback than that."

"It's true through. I'm not going to lie and say something I don't mean."

Elena smiled. He was soo sweet and wonderful.

"I love you too. Thank you for cooking."

"If I don't cook we'd starve."

"Hey!" Elena giggled.

"Elena I know you can't cook. I saw the delivery package in your trash can that night I came over for dinner with Bonnie."

"You went through my trash can?"

"They were sticking out it's not my fault."

Elena pouted. "I can cook….a few things."

"Name one thing."

"Cereal."

Stefan laughed. "Do you actually make it by hand."

"No, I pour it into a bowl then I add milk and done."

"Wow, that's really amazing. I don't think I can compete with that."

"Don't mock me, I invited you into this home I can un invite you."

Stefan laughed. "Actually you can't. Once a vampire is invited in you can't un invite them."

"Stop mocking me because it hurts my feelings." Elena said giving her famous pout.

Stefan smiled. He got up and went over to her. "You cannot cook Elena but that's one of the things I love about you."

He kissed her pout making her smile and kiss back.

He pulled away and went back to his seat. Then he saw a look on Elena's face.

"Having another moment?" he asked.

She just nodded. "My dad used to tease my mom all the time about her cooking. I always tried to help her cook but we always ended up ordering pizza. Finally a rule was made that neither my mom or I could be in the kitchen for cooking. We weren't allowed to touch any of the pots or pan or anything. I secretly think my mom could cook she just pretended not to so she didn't have to cook all the time."

Stefan laughed. "Is that what you're doing?"

"No, I really can't cook."

Stefan smiled.

"I'm sorry I keep running our fun with my 'moments'"

"I enjoy hearing stories about your childhood. I wish I could have met your mother. She sounds like a wonderful women."

"She was, my dad was too."

"I only knew him for a small amount of time but any man who is willing to die before his wife or child is a strong brave man in my books."

Tears filled Elena's eyes. "He wouldn't let you save him until you saved me."

"Then I went back for your mother but I was too late. I tried giving them my blood but they were too far gone."

"I was so scared waking up in the hospital all alone. No one could tell me what happen."

"I was there Elena, I was watching you, making sure you were ok."

Elena smiled. "You were making sure I wasn't Katherine."

"That too."

Elena giggled. "But I really did want to make sure you were ok. I owed it to your father to at least make sure you lived."

"Did he know you were a vampire."

"No."

"You know….I got to speak to them before you got there."

"What did they say?"

"That they loved me."

"What else?"

"That if I survived they wanted me to move on with my life and be happy. Also to take care of Jeremy and never let anyone split us up."

"Well you're doing both of those things."

"Jeremy hates me."

"He's gotten over the whole Vikki thing by now hasn't he?"

"He was killed and brought back and bitten and brought back by Katherine and Damon. I've done nothing but hurt him"

"Elena stop. Jeremy loves you when you went missing he was worried sick about you. He was ready to come with me to save you. If Damon hadn't offered he would have been with me. He loves you and he cares about you. Plus him and Bonnie have gotten a lot closer."

"I just wish he hadn't gotten involved in all this drama."

"I could say the same to you."

"It's worth it though because I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm sure Jeremy thinks the same way."

"Thanks Stefan."

"Any time Angel."

Elena smiled at the nickname. "I love you Stefan, so, so much."

"I love you too Elena."

Stefan got up and went in front of her. He kissed her and they shared a deep passionate kiss. Maybe this could end up having more fun than drama. Little did they know the real drama hasn't even started.

* * *

**A/N next chapter Elena and Stefan face a bit more drama. How will they survive it? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl**


	5. A Demon Named Damon

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! My co-writer TwilightElena wrote most of this chapter so a big thank you to them. This chapter is ALL drama, So the next chapter and the others that follow will be fluff I promise. This is the last dramatic thing to happen, everything else will be fluff. If anyone has any ideas on what kind of fluff they want feel free to tell me, Enjoy!**

_

* * *

Elena suddenly found herself in the back of her parents car. He head was leaning against the window as her parents speeched her about how wrong she was to skip out on family night just go to a party. She sighed. She felt bad enough about it and they were making her feel worse. _

"_Ok, dad I get it. I was wrong and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." _

"_It better not. I'm letting you off easy for now. You were alone outside at night that's punishment enough." Her father said. _

"_I was fine…"_

"_Elena you don't understand what kind of monsters come out a night just waiting for people to prey on."_

"_Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. Those stupid monster jokes aren't going to work anymore." _

"_They aren't stupid nor am I joking. Vampires are real Elena, they are real and they're dangerous, they can control your mind and suck the life out of you. If anything ever happen to you because of a vampire I'd never forgive myself." _

"_Dad, I'm ok. I'm sorry for leaving and missing family night but I promise you I'm fine." _

"_I know. If this ever happens again you won't be." Her father teased. _

"_Don't worry dad. I'll never miss another family night as long as a I live." _

_Just then a bright light blinded them. _

_As the light cleared they noticed a car driving in the wrong lane heading towards them. _

"_Look out Grayson!" Elena's mother cried! _

_The car swerved toward the right and crashed into the railing and driving into the lake. _

"NO!"

Elena shot up in bed panting as she looked around. It had all been a bad dream. She sighed and covered her face with her hands. She hadn't had that nightmare in forever. Why did it all of sudden come rushing back? She looked next to her to see Stefan sleeping peacefully. She smiled and kissed him.

"Elena…" he muttered.

She giggled. "I love you Stefan."

She climbed out of bed and looked on the nightstand. Her cell phone was charging. She thought about grabbing it but decided against it. She walked downstairs and out the front door. After a nightmare like that she needed some fresh air.

Elena turned to walk towards the paved road but froze when she heard a sound.

The eerily noise sent a chill throughout the tall brunette. It was nothing like the typical clattering of the animals of the night. It was colder, darker. Instinctively, she began to walk. When she reached the edge of the road she stopped and saw the dark figure. It stood there, perfectly still, as if he was a statue. Adrenaline pumped throughout her body. Her mind was telling her that the figure was dangerous, a threat to her being. It gave her the option to fight or take flight.

The moonlight shined over the figure, illuminating him. Elena gasped seeing the glistening fangs. It was a vampire and she was its prey. At that moment, Elena had decided. She couldn't beat it so she would us the only option available, to run. Turning quickly on her heel, the mortal ran as fast as she could. The vampire waited a while before he actually moved. He would let his meal tire herself out. Elena darted further into the woods. She already told herself that she wouldn't give up; she would struggle until the very end.

The vampire grew impatient. He had decided that he had given her enough time to try and escape. Laughing with a malicious glee, the vampire sped through the woods following the human's scent. Once he caught up to her, he captured by the waist effectively pinning her to a nearby tree.

Elena groaned as her back came into contact with the tree. She looked to see her attacker. His inky eyes and the sharp fangs were typical but his smile scared her. It was Damon! He was back and he was mad. He wasn't going to let her get away this time. She tried to scream but he shushed her. Elena tensed up as his fangs came closer to her pulse. She closed her eyes and waiting for the sharp fangs to pierce her flesh. Suddenly she heard a snarl escape his hips. "Take it off!" He roared as he pointed to her necklace.

Elena was defiant. "No," she said starting him in the eyes.

"Take it off or I'll start breaking limbs." He said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Elena wanted to call his bluff. "I'd like to see you try."

Damon was astonished. He liked this girl, too bad she had to die. He grabbed her left arm and twisted it, causing it to break.

The brunette screamed in pain. Tears escaped from her eyes and poured down her cheeks. She was in agony. Damon manically licked the salty tears pouring down. The human blood he'd been drinking had made him crazy. "Hmm, tasty." He moaned "Can't wait to taste the rest of you." Elena didn't respond. The pain radiating from her now broken arm overloaded her senses. He grabbed her other arm in an attempt to break it, but she stopped him. "No don't, I'll take it off please." She cried, unable to take any more pain.

Damon smiled, helping her with the clasp. Elena knew she was setting her own death trap. As soon as the necklace was off, Elena shoved it in Damon's face, causing him to scream as his face burned. She ran as fast as she could, holding her left arm. Damon recovered and swore. He was going to have fun with her.

Elena panted heavily, already out of breath. She had to push herself; she would not yield to him. Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground. She looked up to see Damon looming predatorily over her. "Sorry babe, I really did like you." He said as he leaned down and grabbed her long, straight hair. "Bon appetite." He said as he ripped into the mortal's neck. She shrilly screamed, feeling the life pump out of her at an alarming rate. Minutes later her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

Damon chuckled and wiped his lips. He would have to bring her back to his secret hideaway if he wanted to keep her. The taste of human blood was addicting but Elena's was like a drug to him. He picked up her limp body and carried her back to his place. Once there he placed her on the floor and shut the door, he had to wait for her to wake up before the games could really begin.

Damon smirked and walked back into her little room. She was awake but barely. "aww I got you good didn't I?" he couldn't have her dying well he could but then he couldn't drink from her anymore. He swiftly bit into his arm and held it up to her mouth making her drink it and making sure that she swallowed it. "Can't have Saint Stefan knowing what we are doing huh?" He chuckled as he watched the cut on her neck heal and the color was returning to her face. "Just one more drink babe…" He quickly bit into her neck before she had time to protest. After he drank from her he gave her his blood, making sure she swallowed it. Now she looked perfectly healthy.

He smirked at her and then tried to look into her eyes. It was time to compel the girl and make her believe that Stefan was actually the bad one. "Elena look at me"

Elena looked up at Damon but quickly moved her head and shut her eyes tight. "Don't compel me" she whimpered.

"I can do as I wish" he grabbed her chin and moved her face towards his once more. "Elena you will look at me now!" He slapped her face wanting her to open her eyes. As soon as he caught them in his glance for even a split second she was under his spell but she wouldn't open her eyes. She was crying out in pain but her eyes wouldn't open. "You will obey me Elena or you will be punished. Tomorrow starts round two." He slapped her once more and left the room leaving her alone.

Elena crawled into the corner and curled up into a ball. "Stefan please help me." Her father had been right. There was dangerous vampires out during the night waiting to prey on people and now she was stuck. Why did she ever leave the house without her cell phone. What was she thinking? Now she was trapped all alone with Damon, but the biggest question of all was, why was Damon doing this to her? If he loved her like everyone said why would he hurt her?

* * *

The next morning, Stefan opened his eyes and saw Elena lying on his chest. "Good Morning Beautiful…"

"Hi…"

"How did you sleep?"

"So good with you here. How about you?"

"Wonderful."

"That's good…" she ran her hand along his chest as she spoke. "You are so handsome in this light…" she stood and went to the window opening the blinds letting in the sun. "Really Stefan you are so handsome right now… I could just…" She walked over to him and straddled him kissing him passionately.

Stefan instantly kissed her back just as deep as he removed her shirt.

Her hands roamed down his chest and pulled off his shirt. Her hands going to his hair and she pulled hard.

"Ow Elena. jeeze"

"Sorry. Did that hurt?"

"Yea, just a bit… it was almost as if you were…"

"were what?"

"Nothing… shhh" He shut his eyes for a moment and began to hear Elena's heartbeat. If she was as excited as she seemed to be, her heart beat should have been pounding but he didn't even hear anything. He let out a loud growl. "Katherine…"

"It's about time you figured it out, we could have gone all the way" she teased with a giggle.

Stefan growled loudly. "Where is Elena?"

"How should I know?"

"Dang it Katherine, Where is Elena?" He slammed his fist on the desk and it shattered under his power. "I won't ask you again."

"I love it when you're mad. You're so sexy"

"Katherine tell me where she is right now or I will destroy you."

"You and I both know I could tear you to shreds and do my nails at the same time"

Stefan sighed but he wouldn't give up. He had to try something strategic to get Katherine to tell him where Elena was.

"I don't want to tell you Stefan, as soon as I do you will just run off to find her and I like you here with me."

"That isn't true Katherine."

"Yes it is Stefan. As soon as you have what you want you will leave."

"Part of me has feelings for you and you know it. I wouldn't leave you Katherine, not now."

"Fine Katherine I will stay… but what can we do in the meantime?"

"Prove to me you won't leave"

"How do I do that?"

"Make love to me"

Stefan raised a brow but nodded.

Katherine was suspicious but she was getting what she wanted so she put her thoughts aside. She moved back up to him and kissed him smiling when he didn't resist her.

Stefan kissed her back with passion knowing that if he didn't she couldn't believe it. "So Katherine…"

"Yes love…"

"Tell me where Elena is. I am with you so what does it matter. What if Damon is with her? She could be hurt"

"Damon won't hurt her; he only wants to play with her for a little while"

"What?"

"Don't worry Stefan. Elena is fine."

"But where is she?"

"She is with Damon, but he won't hurt her."

"And where are they?"

"It doesn't matter Stefan. We are here together, that is all that matters…"

Stefan growled and wrapped his hands around Katherine's neck and began to strangle her. "Where are they Katherine?"

"Ask your brother…" she coughed out.

* * *

Stefan growled and sped over to the boarding house and slammed through the doorway. "DAMON!" he called out for his brother.

Damon was in the parlor sipping his drink and he eyed Stefan suspiciously "Hello Brother."

"Where is she?"

"Well Andie just left a few hours ago."

"I am not talking about Andie. You know what I am talking about."

"You see Stefan I have a girlfriend so I don't need any other girls at the moment…as weird as that was for me to say. I am happy with Andie"

Stefan rolled his eyes "Seriously Damon"

"If you're having girl trouble Stefan, it isn't my problem"

"Damon…" he growled.

"Stefan…" he mocked.

"Where is Elena!"

"Oh Elena, I thought she was with you at the lake house? Didn't you want your weekend getaway?"

"She isn't there Damon, that was Katherine and she says you had Elena."

"Why would I have Elena?"

"Katherine said you had her and you were playing with her."

"I thought she was with you dear brother. Did you lose her?"

Stefan couldn't take anymore of his brother's false humor so he rammed forward and he knocked Damon through the table and grabbed the leg of the chair ramming it into Damon's leg.

"ahhhhh! That hurt you know"

"Yes I know Damon and the next one is going in your heart if you don't tell me where Elena is."

"haha Stefan. Bring it on."

Stefan lunged but Damon had stabbed Stefan as well. Now both brothers were on the floor with wood in their legs. "Okay Stefan." He laughed and pulled the chair piece from his leg and stood. "This is just too much fun. Your pathetic attempt to beat me is overwhelming… and as much fun as it would be to keep Stabbing you I think you have learned never to cross me. I guess I can just tell you."

"Thank you…" Stefan spoke through gritted teeth as he tried to pull the chair leg out but couldn't. Soon enough he did and then he was good as new. Well, aside from the blood on his pants. "Now Damon, where is she?"

"She is somewhere away from Mystic Falls. That is why you can't smell her."

"Okay Damon, that is wonderful, now tell me where she is."

"She is in Georgia. In a small shack behind the hotel we stayed at when you made love to her and then lied to her about Katherine."

* * *

Stefan growled and took off. He didn't know where the hotel was but the words shack echoed in his head. He had to get to her. He made it to Georgia in a matter of seconds but finding her was harder then he thought. Damon had masked her smell but eventually he found the hotel and then the small house behind it. He slammed open the door and gasped.

* * *

**A/N is Elena dead, or alive, is she human or vampire? What did Damon do to her? Will she be ok? Find out in the next chapter. Thank you TwilightElena for your help writing this chapter. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: **.com/Hopelessromanticgurl


	6. Paint Fight

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I AM CO-WRITING THIS STORY WITH TWILIGHTELENA SHE HELPED WRITE SOME OF THIS. **

* * *

Stefan growled and took off. He didn't know where the hotel was but the words shack echoed in his head. He had to get to her. He made it to Georgia in a matter of seconds but finding her was harder then he thought. Damon had masked her smell but eventually he found the hotel and then the small house behind it. He slammed open the door and gasped. She looked horrible. She was beaten to a pulp. He rushed to her side.

"No, please don't hurt me anymore." She whimpered.

Why would he hurt her? Didn't she see it was him? That's when he realized her eyes were squeezed shut. Why were her eyes closed?

"Baby, it's me. It's Stefan, open your eyes."

"No, you're lying, you're trying to trick me."

"What? Baby, no I'm not lying. It really is me. Please open your eyes."

"Please don't compel me." She whimpered.

"I won't I promise. You can trust me."

Something in the tone of his voice made her trust him. She slowly opened one eye and saw it was Stefan. She opened her other eye.

"Stefan."

"It's ok, you're ok now. I've got you. Just hang in there."

Stefan bit into his wrist and put it too her lips. She quickly turned her head.

"No, no more blood please. I promise I'll behave."

"Hey, shhh it's ok. It's only me. I won't hurt you. Please baby, drink my blood. Let me heal you."

Elena looked back at him.

"You can trust me sweetie. Please, open your mouth."

Elena sighed. Damon had forced her mouth open that gagged her with his wrist, shoving it down her throat. Stefan wasn't even trying to open her mouth. He was letting her be in control. She slowly opened her mouth. Stefan gently touched his wrist to her lips and let her close her mouth around it. Elena liked this way better. Damon had gagged her when he fed her his blood but this was different. Stefan was so gentle and the blood was making all her pain go away.

"Good girl. You're ok now." Stefan cooed as he gently stroked her hair.

Elena closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. She had this suddenly flash of herself as a baby in her mother's arm drinking her bottle as her mother rocked her and stroked her hair. She felt safe then and she felt safe, in that moment with Stefan. He pulled his wrist away and she whimpered. He chuckled.

"I'm the vampire here, not you." He teased.

"Need more…still hurts."

"It's going to take some time for the blood to spread throughout your whole body, just hang in there."

It wasn't just the blood that she wanted. She needed to feel him close to her, to remind her that she wasn't dreaming. She reached out and took his hand just holding it close to her.

"Let's get you home." He said

"Can we go back to the lake house?" she asked.

"You would rather go there than back to your house?"

Elena nodded.

"Ok, wrap your arms around my neck." Elena did as he said. He lifted her and carried her bridal style as she rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't sleep the night before, in fear of Damon coming back and doing something to her while she was sleeping. Now that she was safe with Stefan it was taking it's toll on her. Stefan noticed and kissed her.

"Sleep, we will be home soon."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Stefan ran back to the lake house. He waited outside a few seconds to make sure there was no sign of Katherine. When there was none he went inside and brought Elena back upstairs to the room they were using. He set her down on the bed. She whimpered.

"Stefan!"

"Shhh I'm right here."

"Don't leave me Stefan!" she cried.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said softly. He climbed into the bed with her. She cuddled into his side resting her head on his chest and keeping one hand by her face clinging to Stefan's shirt. He gently stroked her hair and rubbed his hand over hers.

"You're ok. You're ok." He cooed gently.

Her body relaxed under his gentle touches and soon she was fast asleep. It didn't last long through she was hunted by nightmares of her attack. She started to squirm around on the bed clutching tighter to Stefan's shirt.

"Ste-Stefan!" she cried out.

"Shh shh I'm here. You're ok." He soothed rubbing her back.

Elena opened her eyes and cuddled closer to Stefan, hiding herself in his side.

"You're ok. You're ok. You just had a bad dream. You're safe now."

"I don't want to sleep anymore Stefan."

Stefan sighed. He knew who was behind her nightmares. He climbed out of bed. She whimpered.

"I'll be right back."

He sped off and a second later sped back holding a glass of water in his hands.

"Drink this. It's got Vervain in it. Damon is controlling your dreams since you no longer have your necklace on. This will keep him from doing it again."

Elena took the glass from his hand and drank it. "Thank you." She muttered.

"You're welcome. That should keep you safe until we can get you another necklace."

Elena just nodded.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

She shook her head. He climbed back into the bed and let her cuddle back into his side. She sighed in contentment. He kissed her hair and resumed his previous actions of rubbing her hand and stroking her hair. She fell back to sleep fast. So many questions were running through his mind. How did Elena get taken by Damon? How did Kat get out of the tomb? How did she get inside the lake house? Why was Damon acting like this?

A little later on Elena stirred. She cuddled closer to Stefan and muttered "Stefan..."

"I'm here Angel. How do you feel?"  
"Better, still a little sleepy but I'm not in any pain."  
"You can sleep longer of you want."

Elena shook her head. "I'm awake now. I just want to cuddle for a bit."  
"We can do that. Would you...would you mind if I asked you some questions about what happen?"  
"No...as long as I can stayed cuddle with you I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Stefan pulled her closer into his arms. "How did you even get near Damon?"  
"I had a nightmare and needed to get some air so I went outside and saw a person it was a vampire so I took off running but he chased me and I soon found out it was Damon. He bit me and I blacked out. When I woke up I was in that hotel room. He bit me and fed on me then forced his blood into my mouth to heal me and then...he...he tried to...to compel me. I closed my eyes and hid my face so he couldn't. That just made him mad so he hit me. He hit me twice then left me alone. He came back this morning and repeated his actions from the night before only this time he didn't stop hitting me. He just kept hitting and hitting..." Elena trailed off and burst into tears. "He wouldn't stop and it hurt so bad! I begged and pleaded with him to stop bit he just wouldn't. Then he tried and failed at compelling me after I was too weak to move he left."  
"He didn't feed you his blood first?"  
"No he just left me there in pain to punish me for not looking at him. I'm glad he didn't because normally after he feeds me he feed off of me then feeds me again. He forced his fist onto my mouth to the point that he's gagging me then once I'm healed he bites me again he just did those two things over and over."  
"That's why you were scared of drinking my blood?"

Elena nodded. "I knew you wouldn't bite me but I was scared of being gagged again but you were gentle and that made me feel better. Thank you and I'm sorry for leaving last night."  
"It's not your fault. Next time though if you have a bad dream wake me and we can go outside together ok?"

Elena nodded and cuddled into him more. "Stefan why did Damon do this to me?"  
"It's Kat she played with his heart then dumped him and so out of anger he came after you."  
"Kat is in the tomb isn't she?"  
"Not anymore I guess when we killed Elijah it broke the compulsion he had on her and freed her."  
"I don't want her back in our lives what are we going to do?"  
"We stop worrying about it and spend the rest of our time together having fun." with that. He started to tickle her sides Elena squealed and burst into giggles squirming trying to get away.

"Stefan stop it!"  
"Nope not until you say the magic vampire words."  
"The what?"  
"Say 'Stefan Salvatore is the hottest and strongest vampire in Mystic Falls' once you say that the tickling will stop."

Elena didn't speak she just started to tickle him. He burst into laughter squirming around.

"So that's how you want to play huh? All right then you asked for it."

He rolled them over and pinned her arms over her head pinning her body under his.

"You asked for this one Miss. Gilbert."

He started attacking her underarms.

"STEFAN NO!"

Elena screamed in laughter trying to escape but it was no use he was too strong.

"OK! OK! I'LL SAY IT!" Elena screamed. "STOP PLEASE!"

Stefan stopped.

Elena took a deep breath and said "Stefan Salvatore is the hottest and strongest vampire in Mystic Falls"

"Thank you." Stefan smirked.

He rolled off her and she cuddled back into his side.

"What is Kat doing back here Stefan?"

Stefan sighed. "I wish I knew. Look, we came here to escape life and just relax and have fun. So don't worry about Damon or Kat ok. We will figure everything out when we get back. Until then I don't want you to even mention The D word or the K word."

Elena giggled and nodded. "Ok, I can do that."

"Good. How are you feeling? Physically I mean?"

"Just the normal side effects of having vampire blood, the headaches and dizziness."

"I say we take today and just spend it in bed together. No more cooking fights or anything just resting in bed. What do you say?"

Elena cuddled closer into his side. "I'd say I love the idea, when can we start."

He laughed and pulled her even closer to him. "Let's start now."

They were both quiet for a few minutes just enjoying being in each other's arms. Elena was safe again and that's all he cared about. He'd figure out the whys later. Right now it was just him and the women he loved…just the way he wanted it.

"You know…my parent used to do this. Every weekend morning when they weren't working they'd just lay in bed and cuddle….until Jeremy and I would come barging in and start jumping on the bed demanding they make breakfast. That was before I had a boyfriend or knew how romantic and nice this is."

Stefan smiled and kissed her head.

"Stefan, if you wanted to hear about my childhood you should have just asked. You didn't have to take me here." Elena teased.

"Yeah, because I secretly brought you here in hopes of finding out more about your childhood."

They both just laughed.

"In all seriousness though, if you want to leave just say the word and we can leave I promise."

"No, I love it here. I was just teasing you because I keep having 'moments' and ruing our fun."

"It's fun for me to hear about your childhood."

"It's fun reliving it too but sometimes I just feel like you should be annoyed with how much I talk about it."

"Elena I'm anything but annoyed. I love it. I love watching you smile and glow when you talk about your parents. It's a nice change considering whenever I asked or the subject came up you'd look like you're going to cry."

"It just hard talking about them sometimes."

"I know…trust me I know. I've loosed so many people and even though I've had over 100 years to deal with it, it's still hard to talk about…especially Alex, Tanner and Lexi."

"Hey I thought we weren't going to mention the D word."

"I didn't say anything about him."

"You were thinking about him."

Stefan sighed. "You're right I am. Sorry."

"Don't be, just cheer up….When I was little I always hated this room."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I went there a phase where I wanted everything I had or owned to be pink, and not just a light pink, it had to be bright hot pink. I always begged my parents to paint this room pink but they refused."

Stefan smirked.

"What?" Elena asked.

"You feel like a little physical activity?"

"Sure but what?"

"We're going to paint this room."

What?"

"Why not? "

"I don't want it to be hot pink anymore."

"So, we can make it another color like maybe a light blue or something."

"But why?"

"Well if it's something you've always wanted I'm happy to help make it happen."

"You're serious?"

"Yes…unless you're not feeling up to it."

"I want to but…."

"But what?"

"My head hurts and I'm still a bit dizzy."

"So you just rest. I'll do it."

"Where are we going to get the paint?"

"I saw some in the garage the other day. We can see what the color is and try it out?"

"Ok. But no vampire speed you have to do it slow so it comes out right."

Stefan laughed. He got up and quickly left and came back with two cans of paint. He opened them and looked inside.

"This is a nice color, light tan?"

Elena looked inside the can. "It is pretty."

"The same color is in the other one."

"Ok then, let's do it."

Stefan grabbed the paint and went to start on the walls.

"Wait don't you have to move the stuff so we don't get paint on it."

Stefan smirked and vampire spend around the room until everything including the bed was moved to the center.

"Where were you when we were doing spring cleaning?" Elena teased.

Stefan laughed. Then he started on the walls. Elena sat on the bed watching him. She still felt tired and before she knew it she was sleeping again. Stefan smiled when he saw she was sleeping and sped up getting the whole room done and everything back into place within 5 minutes flat. Elena stirred a few minutes later. She opened her eyes and blinked in surprise.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"A few hours." He lied smoothly.

Elena shook her head and smiled. "You used your powers didn't you?"

He laughed. "Yes."

Elena laughed with him. Then she got an idea. She grabbed the extra paint brush and dipped it into the can.

"You missed a spot."

"Where?" he asked.

She flung the bush at him hitting him with the paint. "Right there."

"Oh it's on Elena!"

He grabbed his bush and flung the paint back. She shrieked and giggled. They went back and forth throwing paint at each other laughing and giggling the whole time. Stefan sped over to her and pinned her down onto the bed brushing the paint all over her arms and legs. Elena shrieked and giggled squirming trying to get away.

"STOP IT STEFAN!" she squealed.

"Are you sorry?"

"YES! YES! I'M SORRY!"

Stefan laughed and stopped letting her up. They both stood there looking at each other and laughed.

"Looks like we need to shower." Stefan said with a smirk.

"Yes, alone…though." Elena said.

Stefan pouted. Elena giggled. "Baby."

"What was that Miss Gilbert?" Stefan asked raising his brush ready to strike again.

"NOTHING! " She squealed.

He laughed and placed his brush in the can. He pulled Elena towards him and they shared a deep kiss. They were happy the drama was finally over…at least till they went back home.

* * *

**A/N next chapter is more and more fluff for updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here:**.com/Hopelessromanticgurl


	7. Final Day

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This is the last chapter. I'll have more information about my future stories at the A/N at the bottom. Until then enjoy the rest of this chapter. **

* * *

It was the last day of their romantic getaway. Neither of them wanted it to end they both knew they didn't have much of a choice.

"So, it's our last day, what do you want to do?" Stefan asked.

"Race."

"What?"

"Since we've gotten here every time I tried to run you use your vampire speed and beat me. I want to see how fast you are without using your vampire speed. I want to see if I can beat you."

"Ok, where do you want to race too?"

"Go from the front door to the end of the driveway and back. First one to step inside wins."

"Ok."

"And no using any of your vampire powers."

Stefan laughed. "Ok, but you're still going to lose."

"We will see about that."

They both went to the front door.

"Ready, on your mark, get set….GO!"

They both took off running. Stefan hated not being able to use his vampire speed. Elena was actually a pretty fast runner but Stefan knew without the vampire speed he'd lose. They reached the end of the driveway and both made a sharp turn and running back to the house. Elena ran up the stairs and inside to the house Stefan following close behind.

"YES! I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN!" She cheered.

"Ok, ok you win. I used to be the slowest runner before my change they only reason I'm so fast now is because I'm a vampire. "

Elena giggled. "What's my prize?"

"A vampire boyfriend who is the slowest runner in the world." He said.

She giggled and they shared a deep kiss. When they pulled away Elena sighed. "We really should clean up. The front door still isn't perfectly fixed from our run in with Elijah and the wolves plus there are dirty dishes in the sink. We can't just leave it like this. So we need to clean and you are not allowed to super clean either. If I have clean so do you."

Stefan laughed. "All right, I'm going to run to the store and grabbed some nails and stuff for the door, why don't you get started."

"Ok."

Stefan left and Elena got started washing the dishes. The fun was over. Now it was time to go home and face reality. They had to find out why Kat was back, why Damon went nuts and nearly killed her and how to destroy Klaus without getting herself killed in the process. All the fun parts of her abnormal life.

After she finished the dishes she started to mop the floors. Her parents had always liked a clean house so that was the way she was going to keep it. She sighed her 'parents' who were her parents anyway, Isobel and John or Grayson and Miranda? What was the meaning of a 'real' parent. Why did her life have to be so crazy? Why did her parents have to die? Everything was perfect until they died. She was such idiot, why on earth would she ever want to miss family night for a party? What was she thinking?

"You know, you can scrub that spot as much as you want the stain isn't going to come off." A voice said.

She jumped startled and saw Stefan.

"When did you get back?"

"About five minutes ago. You've been scrubbing that same spot since I walked in. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking. I'm fine."

"Having another moment?"

"Something like that. Did you get the nails?"

"Yep."

"Great thanks. Let's get back to work."

Stefan nodded and started to work on fixing the door as Elena mopped the rest of the floor.

"It's really quiet when neither of us are talking." Stefan said.

Elena giggled. "I'll turn on some music."

"Ok, but I'm not teaching you how to dance." He laughed.

"I know how to dance. It's just old dances I don't know. Unlike some I wasn't alive in the fifties." Elena teased. Stefan rushed over to her and grabbed her around the waist making her squeal.

"You better take back that last statement otherwise you're going to get a little visit from the tickle monster."

"I take it back!" she squealed.

"Good girl." Stefan laughed.

"I wish I could compel you to make you forget I was ticklish." She pouted.

He just laughed. "I'd find out again anyway."

She whined. "When I become a vampire can I like become un-ticklish or something?"

"No, you're less ticklish but you won't not be ticklish at all. You could always ask Bonnie, maybe there is a spell or something." Stefan laughed.

"Oh no, Bonnie is the one person who doesn't know I'm ticklish."

Stefan smirked. "Really?"

"Stefan I swear if you tell her anything I'll strangle you."

Stefan laughed "With what?"

"Vervain."

"You love me too much to kill me." He teased.

She whined again. "Stefan!"

He laughed, he loved her whine. He was having too much fun at the moment to stop.

"Hey it's only fair; you told her I was a vampire. I can tell her your secret."

"I had to tell her! Damon nearly killed her then you brought her back to life."

Stefan finally managed to stop laughing. "Ok, ok you win I won't tell her anything."

Elena glared at him. "You are so mean!"

Stefan bust right back into laughter. Elena couldn't help it. She burst into laughter with him.

Finally their laughed calmed down.

"Did you finish the door?" she asked.

"Yep, it's perfect, just as it was when we first got here."

"Ok, I just need to clean up the living room a bit and then we can move upstairs."

"Remind me again why I can't just use my powers and get this whole house clean in five minutes flat?"

"Because today you're normal, like me. So we are cleaning the house like normal people."

"Ok, whatever you say. What can I do?"

"Go check the kitchen is cleaned and everything is neat."

"Aye, Aye, Captain." He teased.

Elena shook her head giggling as he walked away. Once they were finished with the downstairs they went upstairs and started to clean. As Elena was cleaning up her parents room, Stefan was supposed to be cleaning the other rooms….key word supposed. He walked in and said "Time for a break."

"Stefan, we have to get this done before we leave."

Elena went over to the draws to put something away.

"We've got lots of time. We've been working too hard."

"We've been working for like five minutes. I know to you that might seem like a lot but to a normal person it's not."

She leaned down to grab something off the floor.

Stefan went up behind her. "Normal? I don't know what you're talking about." He lightly tickled her underarms making her stand.

"Hey!" she giggled.

Once she was standing Stefan gently turned her face to him and started to kiss her. She fought off the giggles and tried to stay stern.

"Stefan."

"You being normal? Nope haven't heard of that."

"Stefan." Elena giggled her sternness quickly fading.

He gave a playful growl and lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. Elena lost it and giggled. "Stefan, ok five minutes, only five minutes."

He laid her down on the bed getting on top of her and growled again."Only five minutes." She giggled and they started to kiss deeply.

* * *

Five minutes later Elena giggled and tried pushing Stefan off her. "Ok time to get back to work."

"Nope." He said.

"Stefan I said only five minutes."

"It hasn't been five minutes yet that clock is fast."

Elena shook her head giggling as Stefan kissed all the ticklish spots on her neck.

"Stefan!"

He laughed. "All right, all right. You win, we can get back to work."

"Thank you."

"If…you can get me off you." He teased.

"Fine." She smirked.

She reached her hands up and tickled his sides. He jerked his arms down and rolled off her. She giggled and stood up.

"That was too easy."

"I'll get you back for that later." He growled playfully.

She just giggled and continued to clean the room. Stefan got up and went over to her. "What can I do?"

"You finished the other room already?"

"Yep."

"Go make sure that secret room is boarded up good. We don't need anyone else finding it."

"The one in your father's closet?"

She nodded. Stefan went into the closet. A second later he came out.

"Done."

"What did we say about using your powers?" she asked.

"It's so much easier that way. Plus the faster we clean the faster we can get back to having fun."

Elena sighed. She really didn't want to clean anymore. Stefan was offering, so it's not like she was using him.

"Ok, you win. Super speed around and clean the house."

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. He smirked and took off. Elena sat down on her parents bed. She laid down and hers mother sent caught her nose. How was it possible that even after all this time it still had her sent, as if she had just been there yesterday? That wasn't possible. It had been a little over a year since they died and they weren't ever coming back. Elena grabbed the pillow and pressed it to her face as if doing that would press the tears back. She softly started to cry into the pillows.

Stefan came back inside.

"Done, the whole house is spotless."

Elena didn't answer. Stefan saw her body shaking.

"Elena?"

When she didn't answer Stefan listened closer and realized she was crying. He rushed to her side.

"Hey, hey, Elena, baby what is it?" he asked rubbing her back.

Elena looked up at him tears falling down her cheeks "It still smells like her." She said, her voice all choked up.

"Oh baby." He whispered as he stroked her hair using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I can't lose any more people Stefan. That's why I made that deal with Elijah, I couldn't handle it if anyone else I love died. I can't feel this pain again I can't."

"I know baby. I know it hurts but there is another way to keep you all safe, you as well. We just need to figure out what it is. You need to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good, because I am not going to let you give yourself up without a fight. I am going to fight and do whatever I have to in order to keep you and anyone else you care about safe."

Elena just nodded. She didn't know why she was suddenly so emotional but she was just so scared about the ones she loved dying like her parents did and she couldn't hide it anymore.

Stefan pulled her into him and let her cry on his shoulder. He held her and comforted her. After a few minutes Elena pulled away and laughed. "I'm sorry. Me and my stupid moments."

"They aren't stupid Elena and you don't need to be sorry."

"I'll fight Stefan. I'll fight but I want you to promise me that no one else I love is going to die, including you."

Stefan sighed. He'd do everything in his power to make sure of that but there was nothing he could promise. He had no idea how this would play out or who would live or who would die but he needed Elena to fight for herself and not give up.

"I promise. I promise you no one you love will die."

"Including you?"

"Yes, including me."

Elena nodded. "Good, so Mr. Salvatore is my house done being cleaned?" she teased.

"Yes. Ms. Elena I made sure your house was just the way it was when we got here." He teased back.

"Thank you, that will be all then."

"Of course Ms. Elena."

Stefan left the room. Elena giggled. "Stefan?"

He didn't come back in.

"Stefan, come back inside."

Still nothing happen.

"Stefan? Stefan!"

She got out of bed and walked out the door. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and thrown over a shoulder.

"Stefan!" she squealed.

He laughed and reached down the stairs and out the back door. He ran to the edge of the dock and threw her into the lake. She screamed and resurfaced spitting out water.

"What was that for?" she asked.

He laughed. "I thought you could use a swim help cool you down after working so hard on cleaning the house." He teased.

She giggled shaking her head. "Come join me."

"Nope, sorry."

He smirked and went back inside. She swam over to the side and climbed out. Stefan smiled as he came out with a towel. He wrapped it around her then held her in his arms. He sighed.

"Everything is cleaned up, we just need to pack up all our stuff."

Elena nodded. "This was the most fun I've had in a really long time. Thank you."

"You deserved it. I'm glad you had a good time." He kissed her cheek. "Now you've had some new moments. So now when you come back with Jeremy or Jenna you will be having moments of our time here."

She giggled and nodded. He helped her dry off and they went back inside. They packed all their bags and went into the car. Elena sighed as they drove away. She would never forget all the fun she had at the lake house.

* * *

**A/N ok that's the end. Thank you to TwilightElena for her help writing this story. Now I am working on a new story only this one a drama filled story here is the summary: What if Jeremy wasn't wearing the ring when Damon killed him? What if Stefan couldn't get to Caroline in time to save her from Damon? Can Stefan help Elena learn to cope with these deaths or will she go back to being "gloomy graveyard girl"? **


End file.
